


Yule Goats

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa finds the real person who brought the Yule Goats to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Goats

The Councilman had told Louisa to go to Elizabeth about the Yule Goats that had spontaneously come alive. But she thought she knew the true cause of them.

“Come on Goldie, Lisa’s got some explaining to do,” she said, and urged him into a gallop straight for the winery. Lisa would probably be around because it was sunset. She hoped so, anyway. Otherwise she’d have to ride all around the island looking for her.

“Or you could call her,” said Goldmist. “You know, using those wonderful devices you humans have?”

 _“That is a last resort,”_ said Louisa.

Thankfully, Lisa was at the winery giving Starshine a drink.

“Hello,” said Louisa, walking up behind her girlfriend to hug her.

“Hi,” said Lisa, grinning. Louisa didn’t think she looked suspicious, but she could always be faking.

“Did you have anything to do with the yule goats in Silverglade Village?” asked Louisa.

“What do you mean?” asked Lisa. In answer, Louisa pulled one of the yule goats out of her weirdly-spacious backpack.

“I mean this,” said Louisa. She untied the goat’s legs and it quickly began bounding around.

“Oh,” said Lisa, and she couldn’t hide her smile or her laugh. “They’re cute, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, cute until they run into a torch, catch alight, and then burn the whole village down,” said Linda, emerging from the library.

“Did you see that happening?” asked Louisa.

“No, I’m just not stupid,” said Linda. She giggled. “They’re made of hay, Lise. Only one has to bump into a torch for the whole thing to go up.”

“She has a point,” said Alex. She wiped her greasy hands on her pants.

“I forgot to consider that,” said Lisa, cringing. “They would’ve burned to death in seconds.”

“And taken at least half the village with them,” said Alex. She laughed though.

“I’m sorry, guys,” said Lisa. “I was just trying to have some fun. I’ll cancel the spell now.”

“Yeah, now that you know how to,” said Alex. At Louisa’s curious look, she said, “snow horses. It was a beautiful disaster.”

“I can imagine,” said Louisa. She watched as Lisa waved her hands over the goats and they once more returned to their natural state.

“Should I go apologise to the Councilman?” asked Lisa. “I feel like I should.”

“Yeah, you probably should,” said Linda. “We’ll go with you, though, if you want.”

“Yeah,” said Alex, “moral support and all that. And I can convince him to not tell anyone.”

“Violence won’t help us here, Alex,” said Linda.

“I wasn’t implying violence,” said Alex, looking offended that she would insinuate such a thing. “I just mean that I’m good friends with him. Well, on good terms with him. Well, he liked Anne so by extension he must have liked me too.”

“Right,” said Linda. “Well, let’s go, then. It gets colder closer to night now.” She saddled up Meteor and, together, the Soul Riders rode out of the winery and back to Silverglade.

“The goats have been neutralised,” Louisa announced, placing them one by one in front of the Councilman.

“Excellent work,” said the Councilman, clapping his hands together. “Did it take all four of you to neutralise them?”

“No,” said Lisa, dismounting and stepping towards the Councilman. “I did it. I’m the one who brought the goats to life and I’m the one who took that life from them.”

“What? B-but how?” asked the Councilman. He looked truly befuddled.

“I used my magic,” said Lisa. “My magic can heal and… it can also bring life. So I brought the goats to life with a spell. I just thought it would be cute, you know? Little goats running around the village.” She smiled.

“Well, yes, that would have been cute,” said the Councilman, nodding. “Though, there is the matter of the torches. But if you could somehow make the goats fireproof…”

“Sorry,” said Lisa, chuckling and shaking her head, “I can’t do that. I’m restricted to life and healing.”

“Oh well,” said the Councilman, “accidents happen. I’m just grateful that it wasn’t too dire or dark magic.”

“Yeah, we’ve had enough of that,” said Alex. “And speaking of which, Mr Councilman, could you maybe not mention this little incident to anyone?”

“I really should at least tell the druids…” said the Councilman.

“Oh, please don’t,” said Alex. “Lisa is sorry, and she’s only going to get into trouble if the druids find out. Ugh, it sounds like we’re kids when I put it like that.”

The Councilman chuckled. “Oh, alright, I won’t tell. But only because you saved our little village from those awful Shadow Seekers.”

“Thank you,” said Lisa. “I promise that it won’t happen again.”

“And if it does, it won’t be her fault,” said Linda. Because of course something else strange was going to happen in Silverglade Village. That little town attracted weirdness like a magnet.


End file.
